1. Field
Example embodiments disclose an assembly. In example embodiments, the assembly may be used with various types of machines, such as, but not limited to, screeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screeds are mechanical devices used to construct various types of surfaces, for example, roadways. Screeds typically include assemblies, often called endgates, arranged at ends of the screeds. Conventional endgates are often fitted with wear shoes. In the conventional art, endgates typically include a plurality of independent adjustment means for adjusting a position of the wear shoe and a force on the wear shoe. In one conventional endgate, an elevation and orientation of an end gate is controlled by two independent means. In order to translate the wear shoe, the two independent adjustment means must be operated, for example, to raise or lower the wear shoe.